


Vibe Check

by ForFucksSakeJim



Series: Good Vibes Only ;) [1]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Choking, M/M, Rough Sex, Vibrators, lots of smut, trans mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: Mark decides that the best way to get even with Falcon is to have him be the one with the vibrator up his ass >:)
Relationships: Mark Beaks/Falcon Graves
Series: Good Vibes Only ;) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078124
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Vibe Check

If there was one thing Falcon Graves hated, was his ability to really hate Mark. And right now, said parrot was idly tapping away on his phone, smirking up at him with every swipe of his finger. 

The raptor fidgeted, intent on holding out on this game that Mark insisted on playing. His finger back on the screen as he held it in place. The older man biting back a groan. 

Despite the normalcy of the activity, Mark typing away on his phone while Falcon watched was nothing new. except for the fact that Mark’s phone was currently opened on a app that connected to the dildo Mark had shoved up his ass that morning. 

Falcon bit back a moan as spikes of pleasure shot up his spinal column. He was so going to get payback on Mark later. The older man let his mind wander, various scenarios playing out simultaneously in his mind. Mark, tied up in their bed spread out as Falcon mercilessly pounded his pussy. Or perhaps he’d take him at the front door, hold him against the wall as he fucked into him. Or he would torture Mark, blindfolded as Falcon shoved his cock in that perfect mouth of his. 

All thoughts only made Falcon hornier as he restrained himself from palming himself. Nope. He couldn’t let Mark win. 

“How are you doing there, Gravsey?” Mark asked, his voice full of innocence that Falcon knew didn’t exist. The younger man was kinkier than him and they both knew it. 

“Just brilliant, my love.” he replied, struggling to keep his composure as Mark stood from his desk chair. The man making his way towards the older man, his own hands roaming his scantily clad form as he removed the last few teasing pieces of clothing. 

“Then let’s up the vibrations, shall we?” Mark insisted, returning his attention back to his phone as he dialed up the dildo. Falcon lost his composure as he let out a low, sultry moan and Mark grinned in triumph. 

“Told you you wouldn’t last too long.” Mark gloated and Falcon smirked, the younger bird only having a second to realize what was happening as Falcon pulled him towards him roughly. Their beaks collided as Falcons fingers reached between his legs. Mark was already wet, he always was. Knew that the younger man often complained how horny he was throughout the day. And Falcon was always happy to satisfy his love, no matter where they were. That was part of the thrill, the possibility of getting caught was exhilarating. 

Even here, in Mark’s private office at Waddle HQ, even with the privacy class initiated and the outside lobby none the wiser to the on going inside. Falcon knew that Mark would love nothing more than to be fucked in front of an audience. Not like Falcon would ever allow that; the moans and screams that Mark let out were to only be privy to his ears only. 

“You’re the worst.” Falcon growled, unzipping his pants, his hard cock springing free as Mark’s mouth practically watered at the thought of where it would go. That was a plus with sleeping with the older man, he always surprised Mark. He could make it seem he was going to let Mark suck him off, only to push him down at the last second and slam into his pussy. It was a thrilling experience and Mark loved every second of it. 

“Show me how much you mean that, babe.” Mark teased, as Falcon gripped him tighter, throwing him to the ground with a growl. Spreading Mark’s legs wide as he looked down at the glorious expanse of feathers down to the dripping pussy that practically begged him to be fucked. 

“You’ll regret that.” Falcon’s threat fell on deaf ears as he angled himself and thrusted in with one fluid motion, Mark letting out a sob as he clenched around Falcon’s thick cock. No matter how many times Mark was fucked his pussy never could seem to get enough of it. How many times had Falcon used that beautiful pussy of his as a cock warmer while they slept? How many times, thank for that, Mark woke up with more cum inside of him than we fell asleep. Mark loved knowing that even while he slept his pussy still drained Falcon’s dick dry.

“Make me.” Mark bit out, his legs spreading impossibly wider as Falcon continued to thrust, a hand coming around his neck as it pinned him down. The other on his hips, angling himself up so Falcon could fuck deeper into him. And god, was it paradise. 

All day, knowing that Falcon had a vibrator up his ass was such a turn on that Mark knew he would be close to coming. Falcon was even closer. 

“Mine.” Falcon growled in his ear, Mark’s only word of warning before the raptor emptied himself inside of his boyfriend. Could feel Falcon’s cum inside of him as he continued to fuck him. 

Mark’s own orgasam followed as he felt himself cum in a rush of muscle tightness as he felt it coat Falcon’s cock. 

The older man continued, gripping into Mark tighter as his cock stilled. The younger man was breathing hard on the floor as Falcon pulled out. Could feel the mix of cum leaking from his opening and settling in the feathers there. He was truly spent and knew he would have to have Falcon carry him for at least the rest of the day. Maybe more if Mark played his cards right. 

“Next time.” Falcon growled, and Mark’s eyes grew wider, “It’s going to be you with the dildo. Maybe even both holes. I bet you’d like that.” 

Mark grinned as images of Falcon letting the vibrators do their job as he got a treat if a mouthful of cum. 

“Sounds great, babe.” He replied, reaching up to pull Falcon by his shirt, the older man landing on top of him as they began round two. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y’all enjoyed!
> 
> Come bother me on tumblr @ forfuckssakejim


End file.
